


God and his follower

by MATR3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Ronaldo becomes a statue of him
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATR3/pseuds/MATR3
Summary: 神和他的信徒C罗发现自己变成了马德拉岛上的他那座雕像。（本文脑洞来源于C罗雕像那个特别光滑的地方）





	God and his follower

**Author's Note:**

> *路人xC罗  
*本人对任何宗教表示尊重，文中没有特指任何宗教，背景设定有需要。

C罗感觉有点不舒服，他皱紧了眉头，慢慢睁开眼睛，视野一片黑暗。

月亮温柔的挂在夜幕之上，撒下的光芒微微映着脚下的土地，模糊的描绘出事物的轮廓。

他可以勉强辨认出面前竖立的建筑物是自己的酒店，毕竟是在家乡建立的第一座和自己有关的建筑，印象不能不深刻。

这是一个很奇怪的视野，C罗感觉自己的意识被拉长，可以感受到酒店附近的很多东西；又像是睡在棺材里，动弹不得。

他“站”在酒店门口，向外看，才恍然发觉自己好像变成了雕像。更惊悚的是，他才发现雕像脚下跪着一个人，嘴唇开合，好像在说着什么。

C罗正要看过去一探究竟，正巧碰到那个人站起来，他大惊，但是没有相撞，反而被一股神秘的力量给拉了过去。

现在，他真的在雕像身上“活”过来了。头昏脑胀的，反而听清了这人在说些什么，“感谢…在此等情形下满怀着爱与诚恳，给我甘露，给我信念…求祢保佑我的心怀意念，使我能够目睹你圣洁的躯体，感受你的力量…”

C罗先是感到尴尬，因为他从没觉得自己能够被人信仰到这个地步；后来便发觉奇怪，什么叫做“圣洁的躯体”？

不好的预感伴随着男人祷告结束而愈发强烈，这个人一身黑衣，带着围巾和帽子，只露出那狂热到令人害怕的双眼。

男人慢慢靠近雕像，站在底座上与他平齐。C罗尴尬的感觉到他粗重的呼吸，想要离开脚却根植于此，想要推开手却无法移动，想要扭头脑袋却动弹不得。

这样缓慢的折磨才开始让C罗感到崩溃，他根本不知道自己为什么会出现在一个雕像身上，又不知道为什么会碰到一个疯子一样的男人，看起来这个人像是要吃了他一样！

下一秒他的预感就成真了，这个男人颤抖着把嘴唇贴在了雕像的双眼，C罗反射性的把意识中的眼睛闭上。感受到柔软湿润的触感，一个带有温度的东西软软的扫过。

！！！C罗狠狠打了个寒战，但是雕像的束缚让他不得不放弃了挣扎。意识世界里他急促的喘息着，可是外面风平浪静。

男人不断的亲吻着他的眼睑，温柔而又诚恳，他能感受到男人的手指抚摸过他的额头，再顺着头发捋到后脑。

亲吻从眼睛开始游移，接着是脸颊、鼻梁、嘴唇。在他吻到嘴唇的时候C罗咒骂了一声，然后被迫接受男人细密的吻。

或许是男人的温柔让他放松了警惕，竟没有发现自己能够在接吻时张开嘴唇，任由对方肆虐他的口腔。男人也发现了这一点，轻笑一声，他的唇色又来到耳蜗，缓慢的、一圈一圈的，咕啾的水声粘腻而又涩情，C罗觉得他的耳朵要烧坏了，被挑逗的触感传遍全身使他不禁有些发抖。

忽然男人停了下来，在耳边继续祷告，“您的信徒将献上最好的祭品，以感谢您的垂帘。”

没等C罗反应过来什么意思，就发现男人从底座下提了一桶水上来，用毛巾沾湿然后开始擦拭雕像。艹！什么毛病？！大晚上的对着一个雕像狂吻然后打扫卫生？

冰冷的温度一搭到脖子上就让C罗忍不住瑟缩，看见这个男人拿着毛巾摩挲着锁骨。毛巾上的水滴滴落下来沿着球衣没入胸膛，滑腻的触感让他发觉这就是一桶润滑剂。

当他意识到这个事情之后就像打开了一个什么开关，随着润滑剂逐渐涂抹到手臂，手臂就软软的垂下来；当润滑剂浸润了雕像的球衣，球衣就变成了实物。

C罗发现了之后想要推开这个变态，但是却发现自己连动都动不了，还是被禁锢在这个容器里，只不过不知道为什么能够让雕像变得像真人那样灵活。

终于，毛巾开始往下走，来到那个光滑的部位。男人动作越发轻柔，等到球裤也被浸湿，就被毫不留情的扒了下来。

这个时候，整个雕像已经不是那个经典庆祝动作的样子，而是被放倒在地上，双眼紧闭，全身湿淋淋，被风一吹，球衣就将胸前的两点若有若无的凸显出来；球裤也被扒到腿弯，变得真实的下体还被一层棉质内裤包裹，但是在润滑剂的作用下，越发紧致而透明。

C罗在整个过程中一点动作也做不了，被润滑剂从头淋到尾，湿漉漉的躺在地上，但是在男人终于把手伸向他的密处时终于费劲全力发出了声音，“不…”，极其微小的声音被男人捕捉到，他不仅没有放弃，反而更加迅速的抓住阴茎，隔着内裤开始揉捏。

C罗被男人一只手从侧面伸进衣服里揉搓胸前的小珠，一只手变本加厉的揉捏扣弄着马眼，胸前酥麻的感觉汇往下身，伴随着下体被玩弄产生加强的快感。

“你个…混蛋！”C罗使劲朝男人打去，但是刚刚变得真实的躯体还不够灵活，力气也很小，很容易就被男人制住了。

男人不怒反笑，压低身子凑到脸前，“克里斯蒂亚诺，我的英雄，我的信仰，我的神。你知道我看见你在绿茵场上单纯的奔跑是多么激动吗？

你知不知道你的庆祝动作特别想让我狠狠的把你压在身下，那个小东西每次庆祝的时候都很兴奋吧？现在我这样你开不开心？”

不等C罗回答，男人又把他整个抱起，一只手托在两腿中央，一只手绕过胸膛。一边往酒店边缘的栏杆上走去一边玩弄着下体和胸前红蕊，强烈的刺激让C罗无暇顾及，只想着快点解放，却在到达顶点的那一刻被一个小环紧紧扣住。

双腿被分开，下体和胸膛被玩弄带来了极大的不安全感，无法射精只能被强制停留在在高潮更让他感官错乱，“呜——”克里斯颤抖着想要蜷缩成一团，但是被男人强硬的分开，像是蚌壳被迫露出柔软的嫩肉。

C罗被抱到栏杆旁边，双手背后被绑到最高，腿弯也被束缚，一左一右被分开到极点，胸膛就被迫向前突出，已经被玩弄的滚烫发红的红蕊压在低一点的横栏上，冰凉的触感使他打了个哆嗦，理智稍微恢复，便发现自己这样臀部翘起，门户大张的样子。

润滑液已经在刚刚的闹剧中被慢慢风干，现在浑身都是粘腻的感觉，男人又不依不饶的靠近，“我的神明，我的信仰，请收下信徒最虔诚的祭品。”

话毕，一团润滑液就被狠狠挤了进来，紧接着一根手指也顺利的进入。手指灵活的不似平常，在体内迅速抽插着，又一指进入，肠肉被揉捏成各种形状。

C罗需要狠狠咬住嘴唇才能不使自己的呻吟声泄露，整个身躯颤抖着，连带着被压迫的茱萸也愈发精神。

当某一点终于被触及，C罗的身体像是被触电一般抽搐，刚刚早已被锁住的下体无法释放，被憋闷着更加严重。

男人像是找到什么好玩的东西，不停的在那一点周围画圈圈，时不时突然戳一下引起C罗剧烈的颤抖。C罗没有办法，心神全部被后面作弄的手指吸引，提心吊胆怕下一刻就被戳弄。

饶是画圈圈已经够折磨人的了，被不断积蓄的快感冲击的发昏，C罗的注意力稍稍从后面涣散了一点，接着那一点就被用力的扣挖了一下。

！！！C罗猛烈的摇头，大腿痉挛带着栏杆阵阵作响，他又迎来了一次高潮，却仍然被堵在开口，整个人处在长期的不应期，身体敏感的可怕。

这个时候，男人突然脱下裤子，将自己的肉棒狠狠塞进刚刚手指待过的温暖的的巢穴。男人的肉棒长而粗，将刚刚被开发的小穴塞得满满的，又微微有些弧度，顶端正好研磨在那一点上。

不要…C罗没发现自己已经泪流满面，只是徒劳的无力摆头，敏感的身体又被新一轮高潮推向巅峰，随着身后男人的抽插而不断痉挛。

终于，下体的小环被取下，当这个时候他的身体已经适应了强烈的情潮，后穴的抽插不过让他变得更加苦闷。C罗忍不住开口，带着哭腔“前面…摸一摸”。

“遵命，我的神。”男人从善如流，一边抽插一边将手指伸向他的下体。当男人略有粗糙的手掌包裹住那已经被憋坏的不断流泪的小家伙时，一个激烈的插入正好碰到已经被戳过好多次的点。

积攒了已久的欲望猛烈的爆发出来，一股一股的喷出仿佛像是奶牛在被挤奶。男人还不肯放过他，自己也在后穴释放了出来。

身后是被一股一股浇灌着，身前是不停的套弄，白浊一点一点的被榨出，直到最后下体连轻微的触碰都会引起战栗。

“不要了…太过了”C罗的哭腔再度响起，男人似是发愁，皱着眉甜蜜的抱怨，“亲爱的神，你怎么这么娇气，对您的信徒这么不满意？”

这个时候C罗已经听不见男人的话语，他已经被强烈的性事打败，整个人陷入昏睡。

听不到也不要紧，男人自顾自笑了一下，给昏睡中的C罗穿戴整齐，慢慢挪到原本雕像所在的底座附近。

双脚一沾底座，便马上化为冰冷的雕塑，随着男人一点点调整动作，整个人就又变成了白天游客们所见的激情庆祝的样子，只是隐隐约约的，原来光滑的地方更明亮了一点。

男人将自己带来的东西收拾好，整个场地便和白天没有丝毫不同。只是整个人的气质和一开始那个卑微请求的人不一样了。

男人微笑着，“我的神明，谢谢您的垂怜。”


End file.
